The tend toward smaller and lighter automobiles has increased interest in bumper systems that comprise a rigid support beam covered with resiliently deformable elastomeric materials adapted to absorb the energy of impact. Regardless of the specific elastomeric material used in forming the energy absorbing cushion, the thickness of the bumper is substantially increased over the thickness of a conventional metal bumper. This increased thickness presents a problem if it is desired to mount the parking lamps, turn signal lamps or other lamps within the vertical confines of the bumper as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,468, issued Dec. 19, 1972 to S. J. Yoviene for a "Vehicle Bumper" and 4,070,051, issued Jan. 24, 1978 to D. Peter for a "Vehicle Bumper".
The Yoviene patent discloses a bumper beam having an aperture arranged to provide unobstructed view of the parking lamp mounted behind a bumper beam plate. The energy absorbing material also is provided with an aperture in alignment with the aperture of the support beam; but if the energy absorbing material is of substantial thickness, the visibility of the lamp from any direction other than one substantially normal to the plane of the lense would be minimal.
The present invention discloses a construction and arrangement of the bumper and lamp assembly that will maximize the visibility of the lamp.